Plans
by Barefooted Dragon
Summary: Aster and Toothless go to a party and, thanks to some plans, somehow get together. Buck Teeth and HiJack


**I can't get enough of these two. I blame kathythelion and Sahreah ;D THANK YOU! **

**I couldn't resist myself...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

"Come on Bunny! It'll be fun!"

Aster grumbled a 'no'. He glaced sideways at his white haired best friend, Jack. Jack was pouting in his seat and Aster tightened his grip on the steering wheel of the car. Despite the fact they were already parked, Aster kept his eyes firmly on the street ahead.

It was just another one of those cliché high school celebrations, that had everyone drunk by the end of the night. Aster, personally, hated them with a passion. Mainly because he couldn't risk taking a day off at the gym he worked at, and secondly because he was not good with crowds. At all.

Jack managed to persuade Aster to drive him there, much to Aster's annoyance, and now the show pony wanted him to actually go inside? Fat chance that was going to happen. Jack pleaded again, tugging on Aster's shirt.

Aster rolled his eyes and groaned, running his hands through his blue-grey hair. He tied up as much hair as he could into the pony-tail, blowing what he had as a fringe away from his eyes. He checked his face one last time in the car's side view mirror before saying, "Don't make me regret this, Frost."

Jack's face lit up like a lamp and hugged Bunny (who pryed him off eventually) and he opened the car door. "Believe me, you won't."

They were still a good 50 metres away from the house, but Bunny could already hear the sound of cheering and muffled music pulsing, even through the pavement. Jack picked up his pace, having to drag Aster by the arm to get to the house quicker.

Aster, from where he was standing, deflated when he saw the sight of the house. Multi-coloured lights flashed from all the windows, and he could already see how crowded it was through the door. He could see people holding the classic red plastic-cup and he groaned. Not only was the place crowded, but there was alchohol involved. He sighed and kicked a rock on the road, moving at a sluggish pace.

Jack gave up trying to drag Aster, running to the last few yards to the open doors. "Jack!" A voice cried. It was Hiccup. He started laughing and gave in to Jack peppering kisses all over his face.

Aster stood by the gate, one hand on the wall, watching the couple. He had to admit the two were cute together, but Aster couldn't help but wish he got into a relationship like that someday... Just not all that lovely-dovey. "Can you two not? Please?" Aster said, pleading slightly.

Jack stuck out his tongue and went pack to nuzzling Hiccup's cheek. The teen weakly tried to push Jack away, without success. Hiccup turned to Aster, a smile on his face, whilst Jack continued to hug him. "Hey Aster!" Hiccup began, "I'm really glad you made it."

"Hm." Aster regarded him, put Hiccup's smile was contagious. He could not not return the grin.

"Hiccup? Hiccup! There you are."

Aster looked past Hiccup's shoulders and his eyes widened.

There stood Toothless. Nobody really knew why everyone called him that, or how he got the name. But then again, nobody was really bothered to ask. He was wearing all black. A black shirt with what looked like a dragon silhoutte in white, black skinny jeans, and (of course) canvas shoes. His raven hair moved swiftly around his shoulders and his green eyes shone like emeralds.

All in all, he took Aster's breath away.

Now, thing is, Aster may have developed a slight interest in the boy when he first met Toothless, when Jack and Hiccup started dating 3 years ago.

"Oh, hey Aster." Toothless gave a Aster, a smile. Aster returned the greeting with a half hearted wave and a small smile. "Hey, don't look so glum."

Aster watched as Jack and Hiccup went to the kitchen, but avoided Toothless's eyes. "I'm not. I always look like this."

"Not always..." Toothless whispered.

Aster chuckled, and tucked his hands into his pockets. He was fully aware that Toothless was standing next to him, smiling.

"Hey Aster? Do you want to get a drink?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure." Aster turned to look at Toothless who was looking at him with a smile.

Toothless led the way to the kitchen, occasionly looking back to see if Aster wasn't getting lost in the sea of grinding teenagers.

Toothless looked at Aster a little longer than he should've at school. They occasionly said 'hi' in the hallway, and small gestures, but that was pretty much the only sense of communication that they had. Until that day.

/That Afternoon/

"Come on Toothless. Please?" Hiccup asked, looking for something suitable wear to the party later on

"No."

"Toothless," Hiccup began seriously, "You are going to that party whether you like it or not." Hiccup turned on his heel and went to check out his hair in the

Toothless gave an exasperated sigh and fell, face forward, onto Hiccup's bed in defeat. The two had beem arguing about him going to that stupid party. He wouldn't go to that party. Unless...? "Hiccuuup?"

Said boy rolled his eyes and peered around the closed door to look at his raven haired friend, "What?"

Toothless fidgeted with a string on Hiccup's quilt, "Is Aster going to be there?"

Hiccup regarded him for a moment, a small smile on his face. He looked at his best friend, knowing that Toothless had been attracted to Aster for as long as he could remember. Maybe tonight, they could hook up? He thought "Yeah, I guess. If Jack manages to get him to tag along."

Toothless turned his head to look at Hiccup. "What if he doesn't?"

Hiccup came out of the bathroom and pulled a chair next to his bed, patting Toothless's shoulder, "Then you can go home."

/Back to the Party/

Toothless certainly wasn't going anywhere, and he certainly wasn't going anytime soon.

They got to the kitchen and Toothless halted. Aster peered over his shoulder, his fringe gently touching Toothless's cheek. "Looks like the kitchen has turned into a make out spot, huh?"

Toothless nodded, embarressed. He looked at Jack and Hiccup making out on the counter top. No matter how loud it was in the house, he swore he could here the sounds their mouths were making. He felt his face flush.

He turned to walk away, but he turned too quickly.

He bumped into an obviously drunk boy, causing Toothless to lose his balance. He closed his eyes, bracing himself when he was about to hit the cold floor of the kitchen.

Toothless felt arms wrap around his waist and lift him up. His eyes opened wide when he found Aster smirking at him.

Toothless scrambled to his feet and awkwardly pushed his hair away from his eyes. "U-uh thanks."

"Don't mention it." Aster shrugged, looking down at Toothless. "I heard they were playing Truth or Dare in the basement. Wanna go?"

Toothless nodded, and reached for Aster's hand. Aster felt his face warm up. He didn't know if it was from the hot breath coming from all the teenagers in the house, but held tightly onto Toothless's hand either way. Toothless was glad it was dark, otherwise Aster would've seen the dorky grin on his face.

They pushed passed through dancing hormones and into the basement.

There were already a lot of people playing, all gathered into a circle. The two boys recognised that their friends were also playing. _This has gone all whole lot more awkward_ thought Toothless and Aster.

Toothless let go of Aster's hand, much to his disappointment, and walked forward to the circle. "Mind if Aster and I join you guys?"

"Sure!" Astrid said, putting down her drink (the red cup) and shuffled to her right to create more space for Aster and Toothless.

Toothless sat down crossed legged and patted the spot next to him, smiling at Aster. Said teen advanced and sat next to him.

Merida from across the circle nodded, "All right, Tuffnut, is your turn next. Truth or Dare?"

Tuffnut leaned back into the wall and crossed his arms behind his head, smirking. "Dare."

"I dare ya tah down ya drink. All of it." Merida smirked.

Tuffnut indeed did 'down all his beer', causing him to run up the stairs to vomit.

The game carried on for at least half an hour. People were either told to make out with someone, or to down a shot of vodka that Tuffnut brought down after his session in the toilet. Jack and Hiccup joined somewhere during the game, and Toothless could tell that something had happened. Jack's hair was even more messier than normal, with a grin on his face. Hiccup, on the other hand, seemed to keep his hand in his neck, as if he was hiding something. Hiccup caught Toothless his eyes and smiled sheepishly, and at that moment he knew what it was.

Toothless eventually zoned out, closing his eyes and resting his head in his hands. The music from upstairs was muffled by the basement door, but he could still here the cheering and heavy pop music. When it did come to his turn, he looked at the person daring him. Astrid. "Dare?"

Astrid smiled. It was one of those smiles that said 'I'm-planning-something-but-I-can't-tell-you', and that was the reason why Toothless was nervous.

"I dare you," she began painfully slow. She looked sideways at Toothless and bit her lip in excitement. "I dare you to make out with Aster."

Both boys looked at each other with wide, worried eyes. Toothless bit his lip and looked around the circle; everyone was looking at them with a an excited glint in their eyes. It wasn't as if they were lovers... Yet. Plus, Toothless didn't know if Aster felt the same way about him.

Aster rolled his eyes and held Toothless's hands. He blushed and pulled his hands away. Toothless looked back at Aster, almost apologetically, and pulled Aster towards him by his collar. He glanced quickly at Aster's open spring-green eyes and pushed his lips forwards.

Someone, probably Hiccup, whooped. Toothless felt his face heat up to boiling point, and he squeezed his eyes tighter. But what really made him soar above the moon, was when Aster began to kiss him back. Toothless relaxed his grip on Aster's shirt and somewhat melted into the kiss.

That was when they both knew that they probably had a chance of them being together. Toothless rested his hands on Aster's broad shoulders. Aster pulled Toothless closer by his waist amd tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Toothless obliged.

The others watched the new couple kiss, and everyone felt giddy.

The laws of physics were not on their sides, and they parted. Toothless shuffled closer to Aster with a small smile, and Aster wrapped an arm around his shoulders, equally as happy.

"So maybe you want to go and see a movie with me tomorrow?" Aster asked, sheepishly.

Toothless looked up at Aster, a grin that seem to shine that put the stars to shame. "I'd love to." He rested his head on Aster shoulder, and sighed in content. Inside, he was on a rollercoaster. Aster had just asked him out, and they were having a date.

Truth or Dare suddenly ended when Aster and Toothless kissed. The group was still in the circle, and everyone was chatting, completely ignoring the ongoing party upstairs.

Toothless caught Hiccup's eyes this time, and he gave a quizzical look as to why him and Jack were grinning. Hiccup shook his head and Toothless turned away, not noticing the looks that Astrid, Jack and Hiccup passed to each other.

Their plan had worked.

* * *

**I haven't ever been to a party like that (and I'm not planning to unless completely necessary) so accuracy is not on. **

**Should I do more Buck Teeth drabbles? **

**Please Review! ^-^**


End file.
